itachanfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Diochan.com
Diochan Diochan è un IB Italiana fondata nel 2007 principalmente da MarcoZ e Anonymo dopo una lunga discussione su IRC nel canale #itachan su server Rizon. In breve la board è nata per la necessità di avere un punto di ritrovo per gli anonimi italiani che erano soliti bazzicare su 4chan. Segue il log completo della fondazione: Session Start: Fri Nov 16 21:24:49 2007 *** Now talking in #itachan *** irc.cyberdynesystems.net sets mode: +nt *** ChanServ changes topic to 'itaChan under construction - I know you won't get there but oh well - south moonspeak ahoy' *** ChanServ sets mode: +q the_Executioner *** Retrieving #itachan info... *** the_Executioner changes topic to 'itaChan ci stiamo lavorando' *** Azrael has joined #itachan woohoo! *** Anonymo has joined #itachan lol wut yo. bella ci vorrebbe il tizio che si offriva di fare da host :D. riusciremo a non dire cazzate per creare sto chan? :D raga se sta cosa va in porto mi faccio una sega seduta stante *** Azrael is now known as Guest44399 cambiati nick, Azrael subbito su irc.azzurra.org #italianchan *** MarcoZ has joined #itachan appena capisco come funziona sto cazzo di chatzilla perché probabilmente su rizon è registrato XD we, io sono l'OP :O *** Guest44399 is now known as pnx un altro ha aperto un canale IRC su azzurra :O ho già server e tutto, c'è solo da sperare che supporti perl e imagemagick, mi manca solo il dominio :P io vado a svegliare quelli su azzurra sarebbe bello non cominciare a sparpagliarci ;) +r approposito, avete notato che Fox 11 si è scagliata di nuovo contro /b/? :°°D *** Anonimootle has joined #itachan ho visto :D what di nuovo? io ero rimasto agli hackers on steroids *** saffo|note has joined #itachan No, per il raid di myspace. ahahah bella sup btw rizon Ã¨ 300 volte meglio ok vhost a go go cercavo la macchina di odio internettiana tanto aprire qui è una cosa veloce :D ok, chiamati quelli di azzurra lol, io avevo un server IRC mio *** slan has joined #itachan paradossalmente non parte più e neanche chi mi hosta sa come sistemare olè che spreco? O_O °_° Davvero eh MarcoZ di la' su azzurra metti in topic questo chan ma comunque mi stanno rinnovando l'account va beh, comunque a noi basta un server per il *chan ancora e ancora e ancora finché non trovano una soluzione :°D in pratica BNC aggratis, yeee. :°D lol :O ehm mentre cerchiamo un server i bnc gratis te li tirano dietro altervista? quelli di manpowered su quakenet non scherzare pnx eh lo so veniamo bannati nel giro di 2 ore altervista rotfl figurati XD altervista rotfl altervista rotfl vabbè, comunque ho una shell aggratise. *** sedU has joined #itachan dopo dieci minuti su altervista è chiuso prova a vedere i vari software sedu che caz fai chatzilla no altervista per carità XDDDDD vabÃ² basta che non partiamo in quarta con loli e cose varie! fuck se su 4chan vien fuori la cosa sei in ddos dopo venti secondi, su qualsiasi host gratuito futaba o wakaba ahah evilchan 2 asd, io ho un sito - non insultatemi perché è di porchemon :°D - www.ilex-forest.net, sta in uhm... svezia mi pare specie se ti chiami con qualcosa che finisce in -chan ma io /l/ lo voglio ;_; lolITAchan l = lolikon? ahahaha bella slan y è già successo un pacco di volte beh, posto con TOR il link in caso :°D (=The Onion Router) lolitachan ne sa, ma già il nome è dira da prendere e il minimo che può succedere è che ti spammino cp alla morte 21:25:39 lolITAchan >> �WIN Anonimootle in genere succede in casi osceni come trevorchan 21:26:24 e il minimo che puÃ² succedere Ã¨ che ti spammino cp alla morte >> lo farei io voglio il copyright eh se ci facciamo i cazzi nostri nn succede nulla @pnx: no, capita più spesso di quel che pensi è successo anche con 11chan, 8chan... oppure si fa come 12chan ingresso con pass e userid basta fare un minimo di pubblicità e vola tutto se si ha paura dei flood di cp ecc na vabÃ² ma quelli si proponevano come alternativa a 4chan cosÃ¬ c'Ã¨ anche l'obbligo di frequenza su irc non e' abbastanza conosciuto mah boh no, si trova facilmente il modo di avere la password a meno che non si cambi ogni giorno ha ragione the_e lo stesso intanto *qualcosa*chan non sarà un alternativa a 4chan ma una versione itagliana il problema e' che verrebbe visitato poco poi serveig anche se fa un pò schifo ha un modo per mitigare i ddos @anonymo: va beh, quello è relativamente un problema nel senso che non serve ci sia un'utenza da 4chan ok spammi su un pò di forum magari anzi no Comunque per compilare IMagick ho bisogno di ssh access... che non ho l'unico modo per farlo visitare è spammarlo su /b/ - spammarlo su /b/ significa farlo radere al suolo vedo che se pò fa. sono sicuro che un modo c'è lol su 7chan è anche peggio ma no anche se nn ci portiamo troppi bimbi che fanno gli hacker nn Ã¨ male eh guys, think with portals. metto i volantini a piazza vittorio cominciamo a mettere pubblicità anche su Wikichan, basta che sfondiamo i 5000 posts se no consigliate qualcosa alternativo a wakaba :0 lulz trevorchan è morto non so cos'altro ci sia si infatti i volantini ftw 7clams http://shii.org/2ch/2007/10/links.html intanto nella lista di 2ch.us si puo mettere c'è sto kusaba btw, siamo sicuri che non ci sia gia' un chan italiano? se lhan fatto nessuno se l'è cagato sì boh? effettivamente è un argomento abbastanza scottante io ne sono piuttosto sicuro che non ci sia cioè, pedopornografia, furry, hentai, razzismo, raid... non ci metto una mano ma non ne ho mai visti... ma si conosceva no... se c'era CP= no. imho non c'Ã¨ mi ricordo che cmq un canale 4chan su azzurra una volta c'era cazzo, come si fa a fare un chan senza jailbait? *** Blackidna has joined #itachan NO CAZZO I FURRY ALLOWATEMELO il resto si può anche mettere, legalmente non è un problema previo disclailmer :D NO CAZZO I FURRY ALLOWATEMELO NO CAZZO I FURRY ALLOWATEMELO NO CAZZO I FURRY ALLOWATEMELO taciiiii zitta per me non e' un problema Oo' il furry va bruciato saffo, scusa, vai su 7chan. ormai sono abituato a /b/ e gli occhi ignorano in auto �tu� vai bruciato in caso facciamo una furryboard che ovviamente sarà abbandonata. ma infatti BWHAAHAHHAHA! ok. b ti apre gli occhi no no fermi beh ci posto solo io? calma XD comunque ci posta solo saffo ci sono dei furry qui? all'inizio basta UNA board. si, sopratuttto alcune /b/ ti aprono gli occhi tutto diventa nulla di fronte ad un goatse random saffo e basta. o/ o/ o/ quelle con il bg shock ... no, io non sono un furfag ti vengono i calli sugli occhi io sono il furfag ahah saffo An apache or apache2 installation mod_php version 4 or better, with GD and MBStrings support A mysql server with the MyISAM engine niente 600 boards che non servono a un cazzo e nelle quali non posta nessuno X. vada per kusaba EX-furry, smesso di seguire il fandom causa drama there's a dram, drama, drama, duck. quoto the_Executioner XD beh intanto una randomboard fondamentale poi se diventa anche abbastanza un successo La randomboard va bene. ampliamo gli orizzuonti. Pilastro. e /a/ magari asd. /r/ le pain series come background black sei in danimarca? r non siamo abbastanza no Ã¨ sotto casa tua ci vanno dei santi per /r/ oh shi- no ehm intendevo Facciamo loro vedere che anche gli italiani sanno usare la Internet Hate Machine. b In culo a Mughini. semper fidelis porco dio se metti una board furry tanto vale che ci metti pure una board emo "richiedo" lol Si, saffo, perchÃ¨? no ve prego niente nabbate emo ecc NO, LA BOARD FURRY NO ;_; facciamo /emofurry/ DO WANT prima una random board, poi si pensa al resto LOL :°D e una board AIDS volete fare la fine di evilchan? Anonimootle, perchÃ¨ due board per la stessa cosa? si prima random poi resto con 12 boards piene SOLO di cp? facciamo /burningfurries/ lulz una board la si modera al volo, 12 no. lasciamo stare i furri per ora ok ;_; meglio /saffoburn/ .-. pensando alla board, la prima e unica ok, definitivamente kusaba e' /b/ al di là del mio odio verso il furry, una board furry è CHIEDERE un raid <.< *** kMw has joined #itachan approposito di raid exactly qual e' l'altra scelta? (a parte kusaba) damn it, voglio al più presto un board su habbo.it organizzato lol habbo ahaha ottimo io appoggio habo Ã¨ utile per passare il tempo non è possibile che gli anglofoni riescano a far cadere habbo come una torre di fiammiferi >:| perÃ² mi rompo le balle se sono da solo lol sempre una /b/, poi ci pensiamo a una /i/ perché lì diventa difficile poi legalmente protip: sono TANTI marco non so solo anglofoni un pò tutti vedono il raid e vanno intendo gli habbo anglofoni beh, volevo organizzarne solo uno italiano vabbè ma quelli non hanno vita sociale ah appro se mettete /i/ lÃ¬ di sicuro ci vuole come background le pain series ho qualche contattino quì è lì, chissà che non sponsorizzi in qualche board grande ma già una random board è da paranoia ho avvisato altri /b/tards su #4chan di azzurra cosÃ¬ evitiamo che i bimbi entrino sempre che non siete voi ma ve lo ricordate eretico? l'ha chiuso IL VATICANO perdio lol XDD vatican flames il papa ci fa una sega c'mon No ma infatti ahah Il Vaticano se la prenda nel culo. l'unica cosa che possono fare è: siamo gli anonimi ._. - minacciare me non penso che si scomodi così poco vatican IN flames alla prima immagine del papa col cazzo in mano t'oscurano - oscurare il sito tramite rerouting ---> usiamo proxy ghghg Basta con questa mafia apostolica. ma va ti pare lo dicevo - oscurare il sito tramite DNS ---> usiamo TOR allora bastardidentro non dovrebbe + esistere anonym.to? LoL qualsiasi proxy non italiano va bene è diverso bd bastardidentro me lo paragoni a /b/? ma diomerda XD hahaha non ci sono cp a buffo qua e là bastardidentro sono dei copioni del cazzo :| riguardo al papa col cazzo in mano il papa ha il cazzo? no pd io sono anti-mazinga forevah suppongo che qualcosa del genere ci sia bastardidentro =ebaumsworld ma alla fine 4chan copia 2chan quindi vi lascio campo libero su quello :°D il papa avrà il cazzetto al max http://img.4chan.org/b/res/45608902.html#45614665 <-- true? bastardidentro Ã¨ la versione italiana di ebaumsworld sÃ¬, decisamente penso che abbiano in comune molto. wut 4chan.it? mmh quindi ci si da la colpa nei raid :D 4chan it? no, non è una bella idea sisi omagad :V infatti ebaumsworld è stato accusato varie volte di rubare contenuti mettendo credit prendetene uno del tipo 144chan. come le vecchie pubblicità deii telefoni porno :D moot dovrebbe mettere delle cazzo di board localizzate visto che tanto è pieno di board inutili su 4chan googlato non esce nulla http://www.4chan.it/ uh? chiedono la board ispanica da anni per dire, e lui se ne sciaqua il cazzo 420 era tanto bello ;-; lolitachan ahah dice under construction :D 4chan.it bah ._. lol, dominio it ._. http://img.4chan.org/b/res/45608902.html#45614862 fake? no, i .it no è CHIEDERE la galera XD appunto per questo eviterei di fare un palese "clone di 4chan" altrimenti ci asfaltano e ci ingabbiano+ non ci stanno un cazzo a disabilitarti e a mandarti i carabineri a casa io la aggiungo subito :D .net .com .org QUALCOSA MI DICE CHE Ã¨ UN FAKE .bohchecazzoneso .g se fa cam zozze tira un fischio .org ci vorrebbe fake? vi diro' nel giro di 3 minuti :P .org.ia? se accetta la troia. QUALCOSA MI DICE CHE Ã¨ UN FACK Fack! direi unnnnn .biz UN FACK! Ack. ACK ACK ACK Ack. damn true sara' un business hax hax hax hax ACK ACK ACK tra l'altro, come li gestiamo i costi manutenzione BANDA beh che ci siano le camwhores è ovvio dipende da chi lo hosta, bambini belli afk sennò non mangiamo oh comunque sto mettendo sta board http://img.kusaba.org/ss/ ciao, mi chiamo Andrea da Telese terme va bene no? lulz parti dal presupposto che essendo pochissimi dapprima un host gratuito regge alla grande oh facciamo come 4chan e mettiamo qualche banner qua e lÃ qualcuno delle mie parti XD FAKE? finchè non ti raidano XD verde? +o( CHI E' IL FAGGOT DI TELESE pnx, io ho già un adsense :°°°D sì, penso anch'io :D eh beh, allora teniamoci quello :D ok selezionabile :D eh sì eh futaba ftw futaba c'è già tradotto in inglese? non ti so dire sì direi che va bene pare di sì o ci serve un giappofono che si spacchi il culo a tradurla? perché conosco un paio di giappofoni però non so se si vogliono spaccare il culo che fregatura se non c'è mi pare che sia gia' ok ma non dovrebbe essere già in inglese? se no usa Wakaba oh ma wakaba è complicata da installare e non so se serveig ha perl /b/ Ã¨ diventato il thread della nazione se mi trovate futaba in inglese ok. ora ci si mettono anche i francesi w sì, ma i francesi hanno underfool per farsi le pippe a vicenda i francesi sono gli unici piu' negri di noi Oo sono solo invidiosi degli italiani gh argh linkate il thread francese che ci spammo un bellisimo "ITALY WORLD CHAMPION" :°°D lal sono sempre Andrea, il mio cell Ã¨ 3937759401 chiamami perfavore sto troppo ingrifato i francesi si fanno gli autosoffocotti XDD taci che se perde con la scozia ci ammazziamo tutti si sa ragazzi per favore non tiriamo fuori i caturday che mi fanno incazzare abbestia. caturday Ã¨ morto diocane li brucino sti gattini dopo mezzanotte ---> caturday per me soviet sunday? pls non nominatelo che mi vengono i lucciconi agree. non cominciamo. quello che viene viene :D porta fottuto rispetto al caturday XD *** Anubis has joined #itachan everyday is a desu day dopo i can has cheesburger o come cazzo si scrive chi di voi sta anche su Azzurra? ho un odio profondo per caturday *** Sapphire has joined #itachan i can haz cheezburger però s'è messa insieme un bel po' di gente, sto canale si potrebbe pure tenere in piedi eh *** kMw has quit IRC penso che ci siamo spostati tutti qui. ce uno su azzurra dico stabilmente @anonimootle: ce l'ho registrato io su rizobn che ha il canale depression o qualcosa del genre e lo tengo quasi tutti i giorni che pure e di 4chan *** Blackidna has left #itachan eh chiamalo avrei voglia di chiamarlo ichan o iChan reunion ma poi suona troppo macfag lol ma soprattutto: selva di cazzi qui ovviamente e io odio eppol in certi sensi. roby889@hotmail.com <-- non ci credo lol ? ha messo veramente la sua email? O_O eh ovvio beh, in teoria almeno all'inizio potremmo usarlo come gimmick facendo i loghi come iQualcosa niente ragazze su internet che é? CHI tra l'altro boku ha gli occhi di colore verde/bianco/rosso DESU in effetti con la moda di iPod arriverebbe in studio aperto come "omg sito pedoporno omg i giovani d'oggi omg" entro 2-3 giorni the_Executioner allora come gimmick prendiamoci qualcosa di + lolloso l'166 secondo me era una botta di vita :D quando uno vede il nome saffo ci spera nella passera - lesbo ma passera "giovani" marco repubblica.itporcabastarda ci campa una settimana anonymous e' senza eta'. tipo mafia o antica roma o mussolini * saffo|note <-- trap lolol senza contare che un numero attira meno l'attenzione ma per un italiano ha senso la passerà liscia sei na trappola? 166 o 144... *** Orochimaru83 has joined #itachan si lo Ã¨ ciao orco orcoooooo finito la spesa? auhhuahua no :< chiude qua :< domani orcomario Ã¨ tra noi amen vabbe' vado puppatemelo tutti ecco sempre gentile .-. 899chan? anche mmhh non male 899chan carino ma perché 144 perÃ² secondo me spacca di + iChan pwns all :°°D Oo' lol Mosconichan. http://img.4chan.org/b/res/45608902.html#45615656 http://img.4chan.org/b/res/45608902.html#45615656 http://img.4chan.org/b/res/45608902.html#45615656 mosconi no iChan si confonde con iichan chi Ã¨ sto qui c'mon quoto the_Executioner lolITAchan moar spero abbia messo la faccia di uno che gli sta sul cazzo dobbiamo trovare quello che ha messo mosconi su encyclopedia dramatica diocane mosconi su ED? :O si http://www.encyclopediadramatica.com/Germano_Mosconi *** Orochimaru83 has quit IRC (Quit: « UPP ») madonna che sfigati pero 4CHAN NON E' UN FOTTUTO MYSPACE fare i thread italiani Si chiama anonymous board apposta siete troppo degli sfigati http://img.4chan.org/b/res/45608902.html#45615745 >> 21:53:22 4CHAN NON E' UN FOTTUTO MYSPACE same fag manca l'ottimo dio bubù a me il thread ita ogni tanto fa lollare ci sono per fare i soldi poi non è che leggo /b/ per i thread ita eh anche a me i babelfish fanno ridere dai facciamo le foto di un coniglio ingabbiato con un cappio di fianco e gli facciamo una pera di adrenalina poi spammiamo su famiglia cristiana et voila'. lul< saffo offre volontario il suo cane anubis: tanto non cambia un cazzo in inglese o in italiano. se resiste bene, se no pace o/ ma saffo = trap oppure DELICIOUS TRAP? è importante saffo no same fag, ho fatto copia e incolla non saprei nah chiedi a sedu solo furry dubito ci sia qualcosa di delicious molto poco fidati XD 20 cm di delicious oh, faccio un DB, un sottodominio (per ora) e inizio a lavorare su *qualcosa*chan siskacatgirl <--- fake o offline http://img.4chan.org/b/res/45608902.html#45616108 aaahhaah ok lo deciderò quando chiuderò il config.php il nome XD tanto chi voi che resti qui domani hrhr se serve grafica batti un colpo boh, io ci ripasso XD io ci sto tutta la notte tanto il channel IRC è registrato XD vediamo chi esce per ultimo XD <- fail saffo :D pure io ci tiro un'occhiata, qua cmq s'è messa insieme un po' di gente stfu. fail moar plx beh, ovviamente spam forevah. non so quanta ne resta domani, però di per sè... basta chiedere poi la community che amministro è una manica di spammer nata http://img.4chan.org/b/res/45608902.html#45616481 EFG ahhahaha spero sia un ottimo troll minchia da quanto sta su 4chan 2 minuti? XD altrimenti è solo un grosso cancro *** the_Executioner changes topic to '*chan in italiano? it's more likely than you think.' chemioterapia sedu manca zed *** the_Executioner changes topic to '*chan in italiano? it's more likely than you think.' se getta non Ã¨ colpa mia ;_; minchia mandagli sms mai avuto il suo numero lulz rotfl c'Ã¨ vash se volete farvi quattro risate andate su alexa e confrontate 4chan e gaiaonline *** the_Executioner changes topic to '#itachan (fino a quando non cambiamo nome) - *chan in italiano? it's more likely than you think.' flame lol noterete qualcosa di molto interessante durante iil caturday nap (brb soup ecc ecc) già visto :D perche ci sono i colori grigio niente e verde? http://img.4chan.org/b/res/45608902.html#45616786 ahahah fail forse perché usate un set di colori del cazzo, visto che avete chatzilla :D io lo vedo giusto (e sì, continuo a usare faccine solo perché ti sta sul cazzo.= boh io lo vedo giusto anche con chatzilla io tengo sfondo nero perchè è da veri uomini noterete qualcosa di molto interessante durante iil caturday nap (brb soup ecc ecc) <--- data? allora meglio, si vede che anubis usa un client del cavolo w ah 20-21 ottobre cmq ora non si vede + tanto bene 20 21 ottobre? lol, wut happen'd? anubis usa un client mIRC come tutti si vedeva benissimo quando non era appena passata una settimana pirla al massimo uno script fail moar linka quando quelli di lulznet hanno ddosato 4chan ahahah e cosa c'entra gaiaonline confrontando i grafici di 4chan e gaiaonline e perche' ha piu' visite di 4chan? O_O si vedeva PERFETTAMENTE che c'era un clo di 4chan contemporaneo ad un picco di gaia *calo un cho* OSHI- TRAP no gli eroi lasciamoli perdere gaia è pieno di aids, non dovreste aprirlo IT'S VTECH MAN infatti JUST KICKED IN YO lol VTECH KICKED IN YO cazzo, dovevo mettere cho come nick, ammesso che sia libero http://img.4chan.org/b/res/45613848.html#45615440 ora a questo punto mi si pone un problema lol wut? ormai è da tempo provato che italiani browsano /b/ ma le italiane? niente ragazze su internet fanno le puttane è la regola $cf'KU_NAME' = 'kusaba'; /* The name of your site */ $cf'KU_SLOGAN' = '"slogan!"'; /* Site slogan, set to nothing to disable its display */ direi che è la risposta migliore Siamo arrivati al punto cruciale eh se trovo un italianA che browsa /b/ la mia vita potrebbe essere completa insomma ora sta in voi Che cosa? :°D che cosa mettiamo? ah qualcuno realizzi un header con tutti i meta? O_O 899chan, 144chan, 166chan, iChan ... altro? dammi un nome che te lo faccio diochan AHHAHA generico un banner ci vogliono due secondi XD quello è bellissimo :°D 144chan: stupriamo le linee telefoniche fin dal 1921 dai diochan pizzachan fantastico mChan as MafiaChan!!111 na OH LOLZ IRONY~! smerdiamoci in partenza siamo italiani pizza pasta e mafia diochan xDDDDDDDDDD e mandolino non scordiamo cesare che trombava gli shota ma vabbe lol lol PPM? P2M2 :°DDDDDDDDDd naaa lasciamo stare i luoghi comuni Troppo complicato su. 144chan Ã¨ carino secondo me maometto > cesare perchè loli > shota DOVE che inutlita QUANDO diochan. maometto che c'entra con le loli slogan. ita io ho messo una minchiata: "Contro tutto, tutti e contro PEDOBEAR!" pnx, googla e lo scoprirai ao contro pedobear ma sie scemo w ah :°D ha sposato una bambina era una frase a cazzo. lol IN PEDOBEAR NOI CREDIAMO. no, contro pedobear, ti picchio niente CP ma pedobear non si tocca. lol ;_; e poi pedobear fa le loli mica cp cioÃ¨ solo cp fail w Aspetta il CP era il pedoporno no? Cioè Child Porn SI fa si child porn io sono un newfag quindi spiegate se non so qualche roba. GTFO Ecco, denghiu. :°D XD :D tits? leggi ED si pedobear diciamo che Ã¨ un po' inflazionato lol cerca quello che non sai se ED ??? profit. *su ED la fia conferma raikkonen campione ah, ED sono le guide che ti dicono di fare minchiate e poi finiscono con "??? - Profit!" ? :0 no sfigato no.. http://xyndros.ath.cx/index.php/Main_Page questa Ã¨ la insurgency wiki, se ti servono aggiornamenti o storie di vecchi raid ED e' il sapere yee. ED = encyclopedia dramatica leggi o ED o wikichan. io preferisco Wikichan. vabbè oh sono un niubbo in materia, quindi boh. ED fa più ridere XD Ah, encyclopedia dramatica :P wikichan anch'io quando riesco ad accedere lol adesso è aperto :D ED Ã¨ meno impegnativa dw è aperto ah! devo finire di leggere The Well Cultured Anonymous o qualcosa del genere omg link http://wikichan.org/index.php/The_Well_Cultured_Anonymous ordunque, uno slogan ehm il nome lo abbiamo deciso? diochan spero DioChan. ok allora WE HAVE A WINRAR stuprando questo mondo fin dal 33 dc lol non è mai finito the well cultured anonymous lo so ma Ã¨ scritto bene raping this world since 33 ad dipende dai pezzi, quelli che scrivo io non sono male :D bellissimi i suggerimenti che ti dicono "STOP BROWSING 4CHAN" ah c;) ;) tl; dr diochan mmmm diochan XD oddio. k, veniamo ai limiti $cf'KU_NEWTHREADDELAY' = 30; /* Minimum time in seconds a user must wait before posting a new thread again */ $cf'KU_REPLYDELAY' = 7; /* Minimum time in seconds a user must wait before posting a reply again */ $cf'KU_MAXCHAR' = 200; /* Maximum number of characters in a row before forcing a linebreak in a post */ $cf'KU_LINELENGTH' = 150; /* Used when cutting long post messages on pages and placing the message too long notification */ Sono apposto no? o aumento quello delle reply? l'admin sei tu, vedi ut. 10 secondi prima del reply boh finchÃ¨ nn ci floodano 4chan ha cambiato tutto la prima volta che ci floodano li sistemiamo <.< il resto sono ok $cf'KU_THREADS' = 10; /* Number of threads to display on a board page */ $cf'KU_THREADSTXT' = 15; /* Number of threads to display on a text board front page */ $cf'KU_REPLIES' = 3; /* Number of replies to display on a board page */ $cf'KU_REPLIESSTICKY' = 1; /* Number of replies to display on a board page when a thread is stickied */ Qui mi rivolgo ai vari oldfags su come è meglio fare :0 anche qua 4chan e' cambiato recentemente forse l'hai già detto e me lo son perso, ma dove è hostato? e' molto da perceptare 10, 15, 3, 3 direi l'ultima è 3 io all'ultima avrei messo 0 Anonimootle, www.servage.net. fai anche 10, 15, 5, 3 io 1 lasciata cosÃ¬ insomma w ok ma sì vedremo mazza 5 non Ã¨ 1 po' tanto? tanto sono modificabili o sbaglio? non penso che avremo 700 thread, ragazzi... dieci thread * 5 = 50 post se la userbase siamo noi dopo la prima spinta iniziale decadremmo troppo velocemente. uhm lol USER BANNED FOR THIS POST -> UTENTE BANNATO PER QUESTO POST na Or something like that. e' epic *** dramatique has joined #itachan lascialo in inglese Ok. mettici B& :D eheh IL LUNGO GATTO E' LUUUNGO WRYYYYYYY alcuni meme sono intraducibili <.< tipo over 9000 tradotto viene fuori una cagata è un dramma... molti meme sono intraducibili $cf'KU_POSTBOX' = ' Supported file types are: Maximum file size allowed is KB. Images greater than x pixels will be thumbnailed. Currently unique user posts.'; /* Notice displayed under the post area */ <-- Questo lo traduco no? CAZZO SI REMARE sì, conviene tradurre queste cose O_O tu vuoi tradurre i meme? vabbè oh ovvio che per partecipare a image board random uno deve avere almeno un filo di conoscenza inglese pd e "a barrel roll" come vuoi tradurlo?O_O frasi idiomatiche della minchia lol c'Ã¨ un termine italiano che indica quel tipo di manovra FAI UNA ROTOLAZIONE A BARILE aerea lol ora non ricordo esattamente no non quella asd piroetta no, voglio tradurre i testi che spiegano come si posta o i messaggi :D ahah i memes sono spesso intraducibili saffo ? come traduci "furry" in italiano? XD PELLOSSOOOH. :°D lol non si puÃ² w Pelliccioso. X°D no dai furry si dice furry pelosetto? è un neologismo. lol furry Ã¨ furry BARREL ROLL = TONNEAUX A BOTTE BARREL ROLL = TONNEAUX A BOTTE BARREL ROLL = TONNEAUX A BOTTE BARREL ROLL = TONNEAUX A BOTTE :°°D BARREL ROLL = TONNEAUX A BOTTE Ci metto "Tonno a botte". O_O lol :°°DDDD lol http://img.4chan.org/b/src/1195247400828.jpg AAHHAHA o/ *** sedU has quit IRC (Quit: ChatZilla 0.9.78.1 2.0.0.9/2007102514) sta wikichan cmq è fatta da dio anon = dio in tacgnol we trust wikichan? se vabbè *** the_Executioner changes topic to '#itachan (diochan?) - *chan in italiano? it's more likely than you think.' http://wikichan.org/index.php/JESUS_CHRIST_IT'S_A_LION get in the car ecco questo Ã¨ traducibile credo :D http://img.4chan.org/b/res/45608902.html#45619034 XD ma che cazzo vuole maxfrassi? ma chi se ne fotte? ma che cazzo stanno combinando? lulz *** saffo|note has left #itachan *** saffo|note has joined #itachan io dovrei portare via il cazzo a breve cazzo, mi sono scordato di fare il dominio :°D a che url dovrebbe spuntare il miracolo? ecco appunto XD per ora qualcosa tipo diochan.ilex-forest.com se avete voglia di darmi soldi per il dominio così sia se vuoi un tk è gratis, ma è tutto quello che posso offrire alla causa. I LOVE MUDKIP uhm aspe, ripensandoci tk è meglio forse servage me lo fa accattare aggiungendomi il costo quando lo dovrò pagare invece che ora indi consigliate un dominio diochan.net? .com?.org?.biz?.info? org org .org Ã¨ quello che usano i chan in genere chi ha qualcosa da dire in contrario parli ora o taccia per sempre :0 Ok, nessuno. mi vado a lavare puzzo org diochan.org is available! yeee. Ah no devo pagare subito eh. allora datemi un pò di giorni X°D se vuoi diochan.tk basta schioccare le dita e arriva giusto 2-3 ma anche domani potrebbe già esserci ah sì vabbè, quello lo puoi anche fare dopo uppo, intanto vo a magnà. a tra uhm mezz'ora. dammi un url buono che ci vado ovvero: un url della board. è andato che due palle vediamo se quello di prima funziona va beh, facciamo di sì. diochan.tk --> diochan.ilex-forest.com :D lavato si ho la brutta abitudine di fappare e dopo ore lavarmi io vado a lavarmi allora a dp saffo dai un'occhiata http://www.encyclopediadramatica.com/Kittens .-. quella pagina fa ancora male bah. va beh, se si concretizza diochan poi apro #diochan si ma siamo in 10 lo so :D cioÃ¨ 9 sapphire sono io sul desktop w :D come si spamma un sito che si chiama diochan XD prima deve essere avviato XD anonimi devo lasciarvi facciamo che domani torno e non Ã¨ andato tutto a donzelle #itachan potrebbe esistere. :D o almeno: è molto probabile. sperem ;) un altro milanese? io rimango che ho il pc sempre acceso no lol torino qua il mondo sarebbe stato TROPPO piccolo. :D benevento qua XD sa vado c ya *** pnx has quit IRC (Quit: BRB FBI) bye-bii brb http://may.2chan.net/b/src/1195247163442.jpg http://may.2chan.net/b/res/59888431.htm FUCKING MOE 2chan>4chan>* http://may.2chan.net/b/src/1195249244700.jpg http://may.2chan.net/b/src/1195248979064.jpg >> JUST AS PLANNED Eccome .-. saffo|note wut? * the_Executioner ja? il dominio .tk l'ho messo fammi l'header va :0 magari con un cane, giusto per rendere il doppiosenso ancora più evidente :°D pensavo di farlo con dio brando :D ma ok DIO BRANDO FTW non sono skillato con photoshit FTWRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY vabbè oh una minchiata di 10 minuti quindi? dio brando o il cane? boh, decidete voi cane ditemi io direi cane dato che si chiama diochan, comunque :P ambedue XD ma cane come furry XD ah slogan: "leggi pure con la c dura" XD ironicamente con la C dura viene diochen http://jun.2chan.net/b/res/5837936.htm che è come alcuni veneti lo dicono *** beccosporco has joined #itachan *** beccosporco has left #itachan quanto dev'essere grande l'header? mmh quanto quelli di 4chan? ok alla fine che engine avete usato? http://jun.2chan.net/b/src/1195219810874.gif kusaba, definitivamente il più facile da installare, nonché l'unico che supporta GD come thumbnailer futallaby con cosa fa le thumbnails? * saffo|note np: Gamma Ray - Leaving hell 04:19m/238kbps/44kHz re *** Kaleb_Lost has joined #itachan *** Kaleb_Lost is now known as Kaleb *** Kaleb has quit IRC http://img123.imageshack.us/my.php?image=banneror4.jpg --> OH WELL uhahah trovare un cane grasso è stato un terno al lotto XDDDDDD *** the_Executioner sets mode: +l 1337 un editor di testo decende che mi faccia andare a una linea precisa? non ne ho uno sottomano -.- eh asd notepad non mi fa fare vai a e manco wordpad e manco write di openoffice scite? notepad++? sarÃ per programmare ma Ã¨ utile w vediamo notepad++ asd ok, corretto l'errore. *** the_Executioner sets mode: +v MarcoZ tattarataaaaa finito cena tardino, a meno che non viviamo in fusi orari diversi :D GMT+1 allora no, siamo nello stesso :D io no ahahah NYC owned motherfuckers enjoy your shitty food. let us go on with the uncultured anonymous blabla the well uncultured anonymous? lol. marcoz, continui a lavorare a kusaba? lol ma cos'e' successo ieri? O_O 11/16/07(Fri)17:29:37 No.45623975 >>45623779 io c'ero. abbiamo fatto una figura di merda. non c'ero io, quindi non so dire ma tanto siamo su 4chan, ha veramente importanza? ora chiedo su 4chan in effetti no the_Executioner, mi da un permission denied che non c'è anche con tutto in 777, chiesi supporto, sono abbastanza veloci a rispondere di solito... oh che bello pero' e' per tenermi informato :P cominciano a romperci già le palle in partenza? Lol mi sa che tra poco levo le tende :D *** the_Executioner sets mode: -v MarcoZ *** the_Executioner sets mode: +o MarcoZ lol nah, ci arrendiamo alle prime difficoltà? *** Anonimootle has quit IRC credo intenda che va a letto no, è che devo dormire :D ogni tanto *vada OMG FNOOB *** dramalama has joined #itachan lol wut *** the_Executioner changes topic to '#itachan (diochan?) - *chan in italiano? it's more likely than you think. tenetelo come riferimento prima che saltiamo tutti ;D' oh HAI2U oh hai benvenuto, anonimo visitatore grazie anon quanti sono sul topic italiano atm? non saprei dirti, penso saremo al massimo dieci o dodici ma persistiamo ieri è stato davvero triste in 3, tutti e 3 su msn come dei poveretti lol oggi è andata un po' meglio siamo ancora sotto la francia diomerda comunque se ci tenete passate di qui che almeno lo usiamo come base in più il canale su azzurra fa ufficialmente cagare è animato da bot s', immagino passerò l'info ad altri anonimi idem, pero' domani in linea teorica stiamo cercando di tirare su qualcosa in italiano, vedremo se si riesce a realizzare .-. ._. lol ne parlo spesso con altri lurker hai qualcosa contro il canale di azzurra? sarebbe bellissimo sì, non parla mai nessuno Anubis ha il ciclo lascialo perdere non c'e' mai nessuno vuoi dire classici canali pieni di bt e basta *bots Anonymo stai zitta il ciclo c'e' l'ha tua sorella quei pochi che ci sono, dicono una frase e basta il silenzio veramente sanguinavi quando tel'ho messo nel culo bwah SIAMO SU 4CHAN PORCODIO ahah MarcoZ ma te sei un newfag del cazzo e ti hanno dato op? EPIC FAIL fuck this shit anubis need kick voglio op lol wut kickeban newfag ALERT /!\ locked aside. i bambini. altro che ngi AHAH HG ce la dovete assolutamente fare :D NME SPOTTED enjoy ur aids anubis cristo sveglia? NME SPOTTED NME SPOTTED NME SPOTTED *** the_Executioner sets mode: +k Anubis :D *** the_Executioner sets mode: -k * cazzo e +k rofl lol *** Kaleb_Lost has joined #itachan *** Kaleb_Lost is now known as Kaleb no idea O_O ciao anonimo con nome Oo' wtf?!? Kaleb sto nome l ho gia sentito azz e uno di quei frocietti di O.C. lol ho lasciato la config di irc :D EPIC FAIL IRC FAIL lol non son l'unico con nome a quanto pare epIRC FAIL do a barrel roll a barrel roll? non è che lo facciamo apposta, un canale di soli guests non è il massimo <.< lol Io non sono di 4chan sono di ED sì il mio pene sono di hacker on steroids lulz vai su ED e cerca NGI lol lol *** Anubis was kicked by the_Executioner (gb2/ED/) *** Anubis has joined #itachan :D ah, gaifag di NGI hai scritto quello che avevi scritto su wikip? allora si Wikipedia ahahah Che sfigati siete newfags o oldfags? dramalama anche te gaiafag di ngi? no la domanda implica che si è dei newfags, ma non importa :D allora taci. infatti oldfags non esiste EPIRC FAIL coniato nuovo termine. EPIRC. si che esiste fag Ã¨ un suffisso multiuso ... MA DAI?!?! questo e' un niufeg pesante O_O oh che bello! metadiscussione su cose di cui non ci frega un cazzo~! tru amidoinitrite? [ ] carebox is empty ravvivate il thread che sta a morì. [ ? ] --> I BELIEVE THIS IS YOURS 00:01:29 amidoinitrite? XDDDDD stronzate sto diochan sta diventando una forte fonte di epic fail lose and aids bisogna settare i ranks io voglio essere il più basso in assoluto posso postare un po' di camwhores allora puoi anche non averne nessuno troppo fico... fa lo stesso epicwin infatti non penso proprio che ci saranno moderazioni a palla e cose del genre http://img.4chan.org/b/res/45608902.html gogospam. come no un po' perché dipende da MarcoZ che lo possiede, un po' perché non penso serva se siamo in 15 a postare. che merda e in b4 4chan is not ur personal army inb4something non puoi fare in b4 4chan non ha senso fail I WILL BECOME AN HERO in b4 gente che vuole diventare il nuovo WT Snacks e basta definire win or fail qualsiasi cosa. ancora a lavoro? I see what you did there tsa va', ora vado. buon divertimento domani ripasso di qui, tanto. addio bb ;O;/ *** Disconnected Session Close: Sat Nov 17 00:14:36 2007 > fa lo stesso epicwin infatti non penso proprio che ci saranno moderazioni a palla e cose del genre http://img.4chan.org/b/res/45608902.html gogospam. come no un po' perché dipende da MarcoZ che lo possiede, un po' perché non penso serva se siamo in 15 a postare. che merda e in b4 4chan is not ur personal army inb4something non puoi fare in b4 4chan non ha senso fail I WILL BECOME AN HERO in b4 gente che vuole diventare il nuovo WT Snacks e basta definire win or fail qualsiasi cosa. ancora a lavoro? I see what you did there tsa va', ora vado. buon divertimento domani ripasso di qui, tanto. addio bb ;O;/ *** Disconnected Session Close: Sat Nov 17 00:14:36 2007 > fa lo stesso epicwin infatti non penso proprio che ci saranno moderazioni a palla e cose del genre http://img.4chan.org/b/res/45608902.html gogospam. come no un po' perché dipende da MarcoZ che lo possiede, un po' perché non penso serva se siamo in 15 a postare. che merda e in b4 4chan is not ur personal army inb4something non puoi fare in b4 4chan non ha senso fail I WILL BECOME AN HERO in b4 gente che vuole diventare il nuovo WT Snacks e basta definire win or fail qualsiasi cosa. ancora a lavoro? I see what you did there tsa va', ora vado. buon divertimento domani ripasso di qui, tanto. addio bb ;O;/ *** Disconnected Session Close: Sat Nov 17 00:14:36 2007 http://www.diochan.com/nascita.htm Categoria:StoriaDeiChan Categoria:ChanItaliani